Callovan War
The Callovan War, also known as the Southern Isteroxe War, was a large-scale war that was waged by the Isteroxean Union against Callova after the latter began annexation of contiguous nations through violent means. The war is also significant due to it being the first time the XS-101 Sonderonne, a Harbian superweapon fighter jet, was tested in combat. Prelude In 2018, the Republic of Callova began to endure economic problems such as ascending inflation, debt, and deficit spending. On Junith VI, 2019, the Isteroxean Union offered Callova membership and economic stability. The government, however, assured the fiscal strife would end soon and that Callova is independent and thus has no need for IU membership. Come Threshannual of 2020, however, the economy worsened and an angry populace ousted the old regime from power. The radical political party, Hatalomöklét, then assumed control by public persuasion and immediately began mandating new edicts to control the steadily descending quality of Callova's economy. Hatalomöklét also exponentially enlarged the military, strengthening both quantity and quality of the infantry, vehicles, weaponry, and technology. By Solmonath 2021, the Republic of Callova had renewed itself and sustained its economic strife temporarily. Several intelligence officials within the republic relayed information to President Rudolph Veruzza, winning candidate of Hatalomöklét, that traces of esponium, iron, lead, gold, and other valuable and useful minerals were located in the ground of neighbouring countries that had never been touched. The War On Solmonath XIII, 2021, a large fleet of Callovan battleships and aircraft assailed a series of Leranian coastal cities, as large battallions of soldiers, tanks, and aircraft crossed the Callovan-Leranian border to capture small villages and towns. Within three days, the entire northwestern province of Lerania was annexed into Callova. On Solmonath XVI, several droves of Callovan forces captured a series of towns across the Amdovan border. A similar fate occurred in Diloria and Cicelia by Solmonath XX. Espinthela was less lenient in Callovan invasion, and successfully repelled the oncoming forces. Lerania's military retaliated on Solmonath XXII, and a large battle overtook the Leranian city of Vshrusk, leaving a large portion of its infrastructure heavily damaged or destroyed. Several dogfights occurred from Solmonath XXIII to Brezniik I over western Leranian cities between the Callovan and Leranian fighter jets. However, Lerania's armed forces were unprepared and more rustic than the militarized Callovan military, and suffered crushing defeat after defeat. This, in return, allowed Callova to annex further land from Lerania. On Brezniik IV, the Isteroxean Union issued a cease and desist warning to the Republic of Callova, threatening belligerent involvement. Callova, however, was defiant and carried on with its aggressive actions against its neighbouring countries. On Junith V, the Isteroxean Union declared war on Callova. The first battle between the two occurred on the Amdovan-Callovan border, when an IU air squadron ambushed a captured military installation housing over a dozen Callovan tanks and various aircraft. Several battles took place between the IU and Callova throughout Junith, mostly by way of aerial dogfights and spontaneous firefights. In early Quintillitus, the Isteroxean Union began to push back Callovan forces out of Amdova, causing the latter to yield more of its force in the north, easing up on Lerania. The military of Lerania took notice, and immediately relayed communication to the Corporatocracy of Harbitros, requesting contractwork from 11 legionnaire pilots and 56 infantry mercenaries. During this time, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros had been experimenting on a new avian superweapon dubbed the XS-101 Sonderonne, which was armed with numerous homing missile launchers, a gatling turret, and an experimental mounted lasercannon. The Harbian Eclipse Agency wanted to test the Sonderonne in combat, and this conflict provided the perfect time to do so, and so the legionnaire ace (later nicknamed) Iconoclastes was chosen to pilot the experimental jet. The mercenary reinforcements arrived in northeastern Lerania on Quintillitus IX. The Harbians immediately took to their objective, and the 11 pilots took to the skies against the Callovans. Iconoclastes -- in his Sonderonne, dubbed Moira -- led a small squadron of Leranians to the ongoing battle in Lerania's capital city, Rhasr Ihnne. The Sonderonne easily and smoothly outmaneuvered the Callovan fighter jets, and easily dispatched them out of the sky with its armament. The remaining Callovan aircraft focused their firepower and attention onto Iconoclastes, and thus the Leranians destroyed them. The capital remained part of Lerania, despite collateral damage to the structures and people within it. By Lamenthrobust, the tide of the war had changed and Callova was being forced backward from all directions. To the south, Leranians and Harbian mercenaries pushed back the Callovan aggressors; to the north, IU and Amdovan forces desolated Callovan opposition. In early Hallowtempora, Callova's borders had been reduced to their antebellum predecessors. On Hallowtempora XVII, Iconoclastes and a large air squadron combined of IU and Leranian fighter jets attacked a recently discovered nuclear facility located in the Sarasa Desert. A huge dogfight broke out over the complex between Callovans and the allied forces. In the battle, Moira's lasercannon was first used, causing any aircraft the laser impacted to immediately spiral into an explosion. After the dogfight became less dense, IU bombers destroyed the nuclear facility, crushing any chances for Callova's nuclear innovation. After struggling to reach the capital city of Callova, the Isteroxean Union captured it on Threshannual VIII, 2022, incredibly weakening both the leadership and morale of Callova's armed forces. The war officially ended on Threshannual XIV, when Rudolph Veruzza and Zache Plisky were forced to sign the Treaty of Daste. Aftermath When the Treaty of Daste was signed, the political party Hatalomöklét was officially dissoluted. Rudolph Veruzza and the other leaders of the former Republic of Callova were then trialed by the Isteroxean Union for numerous warcrimes, and later imprisoned. Callova's military was then forcibly restricted in size and technology to avoid another militarization. The IU also reorganized the government and placed various sanctions and restrictions on Callova. Lastly, Lerania was allowed to keep the Callovan land it had annexed during the war, pushing beyond the original Callovan-Leranian borders. Category:Wars & Battles Category:Events Category:Isteroxe